


Here Comes Goodbye

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Three days before she leaves, Scott learns the truth.





	Here Comes Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago. I figured I might as well finally publish it so here we are ! 
> 
> Not betad. Enjoy the typos

"You're leaving me?"  
  
Scott watches Nancy jerk up. She sets her purse on the table steeling her face. It's obvious she hadn't seen him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Nice try, he thinks. "Your flight to Chicago. Three days from now. When were you going to tell me?"  
  
Nancy shrugs. "I didn't know I needed to run by you my decision to visit home."  
  
"You don't," Scott admits. "But you and I both know it's not just a visit."  
  
"Scott, I'm hardly at home. Everything there is a visit."  
  
He grins without humor. "Nancy, I'm not dumb. If it was just a visit, you'd tell me in a heartbeat, but you haven't told me which means you're avoiding the topic."  
  
"It just hasn't come up," she says smoothly.  
  
Scott snorts. "Really? Then how come the whole town knows except me? Hmm?" Nancy doesn't answer. "Yeah, I wouldn't share your secrets with Pa, Nancy. He tends to tell everyone."  
  
Nancy remains silent so he presses on. "When were you going to tell me we were over, Nancy? Via text when you landed? Or three months from now when your cases just happen to never end?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you!" Nancy blurts out, and it's like a punch to his gut to hear it. He knows the truth, could see the writing on the wall, but it still hurts to hear her say it. "I didn't know," she adds quietly.  
  
"Well, having Pa tell me my girlfriend is flying home in three days wasn't the way I wanted to find out, Nancy," Scott swallows slowly. "Don't I at least warrant the truth?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Nancy protests. "I wasn't sure what to say."  
  
Scott laughs bitterly. "I'm sure you have lots of practice telling the men from your cases goodbye."  
  
"That's not, I'm not," Nancy shakes her head. "You're the first."  
  
"Great," he mutters lifting from the arm of the chair he's been resting on. "Thank you for the honor."   
  
"Scott, please," Nancy whispers softly walking up to him touching his arm lightly. "I was afraid to tell you."  
  
He whirls at that. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
Nancy stares through him. "I don't know. I didn't know how you'd react."  
  
Scott's horrified. "What did you think I would do? Beat you? My God, Nancy, what do you think of me?"  
  
"That's not it!" she cries hurriedly. "But," she stops hugging herself. "I know your past, and I didn't know....I know I'm not the most important part of your life, but I really didn't want to hurt you. You've had enough of that."  
  
His anger cools. He's glad he warrants that much of a thought, and truly, he hasn't let himself get to the point of after her yet because he knows it'll break him. More than she can ever know. Finally, he sighs. "You mean a lot more than you realize."  
  
Nancy almost looks pained at that. "I'm just passing through. An intern who bugged you with chocolate candies and managed to stop some sabotage."  
  
"One I've fallen in love with," Scott whispers. Nancy's eyes go wide. "What? We've been together for months. You didn't think it was enough time for me to fall for you?"  
  
"I didn't know," she confesses.  
  
"I've gathered," he retorts. "I'm not trying to change your mind, Nancy. You can't make yourself want someone. But if you have felt this way for a while, I wish you had told me. Might have made a goodbye easier."  
  
Nancy frowns, and it's obvious she has thought of this for a long time. Scott wonders if it's on his account or hers that she’s kept silent. Either way, he almost wishes a tornado would rip through his home at this moment. Seems kinder than the pain he's about to go through.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it then," Scott's not sure what to say. He's never been good at goodbyes or relationships, and maybe that's why he's about to watch Nancy walk out the door. "Do you need help packing?"  
  
She shakes her head. "I'm mostly packed," and really, he should have his head checked for missing how her things have disappeared from the house. Scott figures he needs his head checked for other things considering his current circumstance, but he'll leave that for another day.  
  
Instead, Scott tries, "My door is always open, Nancy. You're always welcome."  
  
"Thank you," she says softly Nancy walks up and reaches out to place her hand against his cheek. She presses a kiss against his lips before backing up. "I'm sorry I couldn't make this work."  
  
"Me too," he answers and watches her sadly as she retreats to their bedroom.  
  
He offers to take the couch that night, but Nancy waves off his concern. Scott figures having her close one last time can't hurt, and she's kind enough to allow him to wrap his arms around her. She's barely at the house as her flight draws near, and he sneaks out when she is there because watching her pack away the last several months of their life is too painful to endure.  
  
Her body presses against him again that night. He doesn't touch her, but in the morning, she manages to be wrapped into him anyway. Just like she's wrapped her way around his heart.  
  
Nancy wakes him early to say goodbye the morning of her flight. It's awkward and painful, and Scott wishes she had just let him sleep. She presses a kiss to his cheek and waves as she walks from the home, from his life, and he knows, truly knows, he'll never see her again.


End file.
